The Dancing Type
by Eternal Queen
Summary: Ginny has a very...interesting...time at a dance club. Set after OotP, has minimal pairing spoilers.


Ginny was excited beyond belief. Dean was going to pick her up and they were going to go dancing. It was her first time going to a club, and although Ron was furious about it, she was planning to enjoy every second of it.  
  
Putting on a relatively conservative dress and some makeup, she thought about her relationship with Dean. He was nice, but not really her type. Indeed, Ginny wasn't sure if she had a 'type'. She decided that she was going to date as many boys as she could and choose the best of them. There didn't seem any other option, except dating Harry. Ugh, she thought. I can't believe I ever liked him.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the front door, and she ran to answer it, calling "I'll get it!" Outside, she saw her boyfriend holding a bunch of flowers.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
"Hey Dean!" She gave him a hug. Turning back to the house, she cried, "Dean's here. I'll be leaving now."  
  
Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door. "Behave yourselves," she said sternly. "And enjoy."  
  
"We will, Mrs. Weasley." This was Dean, who looked nervous but seemed to want to join in the conversation.  
  
"Yes, yes. Goodbye, you two." The pair turned away and walked down the drive to where Dean's broomstick was laying at the bottom of the drive. Mounting it, Dean gestured behind him.  
  
"Just sit down and hold on tight, OK?"  
  
"I know, Dean, I'm on the Quidditch team, remember?"  
  
"Oh right." They lifted off and sped into the night air.  
  
In a few minutes, they were in Hogsmeade, entering the Three Broomsticks, which doubled as a dance club on Friday nights. As soon as they entered they were mesmerized by the seductive beat that shook the floor and the sweating bodies that writhed under multicolored lights. Taking her hand, Dean led Ginny into the center of the mass, and pulling her to him, began moving to the beat. Ginny was disgusted. He only moved his hips a little, and it felt like they were swaying on the dance floor. Still, she let him set the pace and went along with the feeble movements he called dancing. At the end of the song, a light sheen of sweat adorned his forehead, and, gasping, he excused himself to fetch some drinks for the two of them. "All right," she said, and decided to break up with the boy at the end of the night.   
  
She began to dance by herself in the middle of the dance floor- real dancing, with her hips gyrating in time to the beat, her pelvis grinding tight circles against the air and her back arching into the emptiness. Suddenly, she felt two arms snake around her, two pale and very male arms that definitely didn't belong to Dean.   
  
She gasped in surprise, but the thrust of his hips against hers silenced any protest or query. She pushed back into him, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles against her backside. He ground his pelvis into her as her hips rotated against his crotch. She moaned with arousal, making him bring his arms up to brush the bottom of her breasts. Insinctively, she spread her legs and allowed him to push a leg between hers as she reached behind her and held on to his hips. They ground against each other in time to the music, getting so close that she was soon riding his leg with abandon. Her skirt was riding up to an indecent level and sweat was rolling down her face.  
  
The end of the song surprised the couple, and they froze, uncertain of what they should do next. Ginny, deciding to take some initiative, turned to face him and gave a squeak of surprise. "M- Malfoy?"  
  
"Weasley." An ugly sneer cut across his pale features. "Who would have thought a poor wench like you would be so good at dancing."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy."  
  
As the next song began, she decided to give him a challenge. "What about another dance, this time facing each other?"  
  
"Sure." She could tell he was trying to sound bored, and was failing miserably. He placed one foot between hers and pulled her to him. Ginny rubbed her breasts against his chest in time to the music, and he ran a large hand down her side and rested on her backside. He pulled her closer, making her ride his leg again, and moaned.  
  
It was at this point that Dean returned with the drinks. Seeing Ginny, he opened his mouth to call to her when he realized her position and stopped. There she was, humping against the leg of the most hated of Slytherins as his hands wandered with ease over her body. He dropped his drink, gaping. Who was this woman?  
  
Ginny caught sight of him from the corner of her eye and pulled away from Draco. "Hey Dean. You've been replaced with a much better dancer. So we're through." She turned back to Draco, who was looking down at her with an appreciative smirk.  
  
She left Dean staring, flabbergasted, at the unlikely couple.  
  
Ginny's expression was somewhat different. With a smug smile, she twined her arms around his neck. "Draco."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I've found my type of guy."  
  
"Oh. And what is that?"  
  
"You."  
  
FIN  
  
This is my first attempt at writing anything even vaguely descriptive about dancing, or anything of the sort. The style has been borrowed from Lillith Janvier's wonderful writing in 'Golem'.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
